The Olympus Weekly Forum
by ZoeNightshade59
Summary: The Gods have made a weekly forum to talk about subjects and get along. Emphasize Gods to Athena and Hephaestus. And Emphasize 'getting along' to 'this will not end well'. Enjoy! Rated T to be safe.


**This is the Olympus Weekly! Every week there will be a topic to discuss and the Gods with their children will be trying to *Get Along*.**  
**Thanks for reading and enjoy! **  
** -ZoeNightshade59**

* * *

Athena: Welcome to Olympus Weekly!

Hephaestus: You know Athena I SHOULD be the one to say that. I'm the one who is showing this on Hephaestus T.V.

Zeus: It doesn't matter Hephaestus.

Poseidon: So who invented this website?

Aphrodite: It was Athena. But I preferred my own, The Beauty Newspaper.

Apollo: Oh come on Aphrodite that is the stupidest thing on Earth.

Aphrodite: Is not

Apollo: Is to

Aphrodite: Is not

Apollo Is to

Athena: ENOUGH! What matters is us getting along while discussing this week's news.

Apollo: Well yes it is. Fine. So what's this week's news?

Athena: It is… Oh Gods. Our children are visiting us today!

*Just as she said it, Camp Half-Blood bursts through the door, into the Throne room*

Chiron: Hello my lords. *Bows*

All the gods in unison: Hello Chiron, Children.

Camp Half-Blood: *Bows*

Zeus: So what brings you to Olympus?

Percy Jackson: Lord Zeus, can't we visit our godly parents? Since you guys can't visit us, can't we at least visit you?

Zeus: Mhmmmm, this visit is a exception. We are discussing something….

Athena: Well Camp Half-Blood isn't visiting, no that's not the subject. We will be talking about… PERCABETH! UNACCEPTABLE!

Poseidon: What is Percabeth?

Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase: That would be us.

Athena: I don't approve of this relationship.

Poseidon: I do.

Athena: Oh corse you would. -.-

Poseidon: What does that face mean?

Athena: Means I hate you.

Aphrodite: I approve of their relationship also!

Ares: If Aphy does, I do too.

Hephaestus: Well I do too, they are such a good couple.

Zeus: I Don't really kno-

Hades: I have no idea why I am doing here.

Zeus: Why the Hades are you here?

Hades: Are you deaf?

Athena: He is not, he just forgot!

Hades: Right…

Zeus: So what does everyone think? Lets have a vote.

Athena/Hades/Hera/Dionysus/Hermes/Artemis: We don't.

Aphrodite/Poesidon/Ares/Apollo/Demeter/Hepahestus/ Zeus: We do

Zeus: Okay lets start to reason why. Lets start with the I don'ts.

Athena: I think Percy is stupid.

Percy Jackson: HEY!

Zeus: Okay lets have Hades go next before we have a fight. Again.

Hades: Percy Jackson deserves to die!

Percy Jackson: NOT COOL HADES.

Annabeth Chase: You're going to make matters worse Seaweed Brain. So sit down or I won't kiss you for the rest of the day.

Percy Jackson: Fine. -Sits down-

Zeus: Okay.. Hera go.

Hera: I hate Annabeth, she should die, both of them should.

Athena: Well if you didn't send a bunch of cows against her, she wouldn't be like thi-

Zeus: OKAY, Next, Dionysus go.

Dionysus: Well John and Annie, are the best campers. That's why they should die. End of story, no arguments.

Zeus: Okay then Hermes go.

Hermes: It's because Percy and Annabeth were friends of Luke. Her died because of them. Annabeth could have saved him before he died!

Annabeth Chase: OKAY THATS IT! PERCY LET GO FO ME!

Percy Jackson: 'You're going to make matters worse Wise Girl. So sit down or I won't kiss you for the rest of the day.'

Annabeth Chase: DON'T MOCK ME. LET GO NOW OR ELSE.

Percy Jackson: Okay okay. -Lets go-

-Annabeth goes to hit Hermes and succeeds-

Annabeth Chase: Well I knocked him out. I'm sick of this, I'm leaving, you coming Seaweed Brain?

Percy Jackson: Sure I guess.

Zeus: Well they left. Lets continue. Artemis, reasoning?

Artemis: Annabeth can do better, males are fools.

Zeus: Okay then… Now lets do the people who like the relationship.

Aphrodite: I'm guessing it's my turn right?

Zeus: Yes.

Aphrodite: Well they are such a cute couple! Remember when Annabeth had to hold the sky up? I paid him a little vista and he just went to find Annabeth to get her back! Isn't that romantic.

Zeus: Well err yes, Poseidon, your next.

Poseidon: Okay, well I support whatever Percy does. I think they are a cute couple also.

Ares: Well I agree with whatever my little Aphy agrees with. But I do indeed think they are such a great couple. I still hate Jackson though.

Zeus: Okay then. Apollo go next.

Apollo: I think they're great. Annabeth looks hot too. But Jackson has her so.. I don't want Jackson to kick my butt, like he did to Ares. Hehhehehehehe.

Ares: I TOLD YOU NOT TO BRING IT UP APOLLO!

Athena: Ares got beaten by Jackson? Nevermind what I said, I support my daughter's relationship with Perseus Jackson.

Ares: You. Are. Going. Down. Hermes.

Athena: You better run Hermes:

Hermes: Thanks, nice know you guys. -runs-

Zeus: Okay next Demeter.

Demeter: At least Annabeth has someone who doesn't LIVE IN THE DARK AND CONTROLS SKELETONS AND HAS A BOY WHO GIVES HER SOMETHING TO EAT THAT MAKES HER STAY IN THE UNDERWORLD ALL 6 MONTHS AND MAKES HER MOTHER UPSET.

Hades: I'm still not going to apologize.

Demeter: Whatever -.-

Zeus: Okay then, Hephaestus. Knock us out.

Hephaestus: Well I think it's good that Athena doesn't cheat like my WIFE!

Aphrodite: Well I am married to you, I didn't make any babies with Ares, but we are planning to.

Hephaestus: UNBELIEVABLE! LIAR, THEIF, CHEATER UGHH!

Zeus: Okay my turn. Percy and Annbeth are good friends with Thalia, and if Thaila likes them I do too.

Athena: Well that concludes this week's discussion.

Hephaestus: Yes it does. Thanks for coming everybody!

Everybody: Your welcome!

Hephaestus: And Bye!

Everyone: AND BYE!

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was long but I don't mind.**  
**Was bad or was it good? Review so I know. Tell me what I could do next. But no flames please! Thanks again and Cya!**

** -ZoeNightshade59 **


End file.
